An Unexpected Mistake
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: Severus Snape didnt know this would happen. Neither did Draco. What does Harry have to do with this? Where do kitty ears come into place. Slash. Fluff. Bad Summaries. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Mistake**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. J.K does. Damn I wish I thought of it first.

Summary: Severus Snape did not know the effects of the two potions. He didn't even know Draco took the other potion. After the effects of the potions meet, secrets are set free.

Warnings: This is Slash( boy/boy) and fluffy. Really fluffy.

Chapter 1

Draco had a terrible headache when he woke up Monday. That party last night was wild.

The seventh years had thrown a huge party in the room of requirement. Pansy had been all over Draco, as usual. And a whole bunch of girls had been tittering in his ear all night.

His head felt like it was going to implode. He got up and dressed and then made his way down to the Infirmary. His head made him feel dizzy and when he made it to the infirmary, he was glad that he was the only one there.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a strong headache potion. He felt way better and went down to breakfast. Today was getting better by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry thought about that sweet party last night. It was wild. Girls were all over him, but he pushed them off.. He wasn't interested in their……well he just wasn't interested.

Seamus was being his usual flirty self, draping himself all over Ron. They started going out the year before and had been inseparable ever since. Hermione just sat on the couch next to Harry and read a book. Typical wild partying for her.

Harry turned away all of the girls requests for him to dance and sat next Hermione staring. Staring at a special person. Who seemed to glance over at him every three minutes.

That party was wild.

When he sat at the table for breakfast, Ron let out a groan.

Harry looked over at him.

"What's up, baby?", Seamus asked, batting his eyelashes.

"We've got potions with slytherin today.", he groaned.

Harry snorted. Even though they just partied with the slytherins all night, Ron just could not get over old prejudices.

Today would be interesting.

_A/N: I'm cracking this one out fast, because I want to get this posted quickly so I can work on Fangs and Tears some more. I had the urge to right this, so yeah. The chapters may get longer, this one was more of an intro._

_REVIEW PLEASE._


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Mistake**

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter or Draco. Though I did borrow them for a while. Don't worry they'll be safe with me.

Chapter 2

**Potions Class**

"Today we will be making the Veritiserum Potion. It is highly difficult to make and extremely powerful. It is used to get the absolute truth out of a person only if a specific question is asked. This potion is illegal to use without permission and will only be tested in this class, because of the Ministries requirement.", Snape drawled on.

Harry let his mind wander. He really didn't know why he was still in potions. After defeating Voldemort he promised himself he never wanted to fight another dark wizard again.

He snapped back out of his thoughts quickly and listened to what Snape said. It was still important to pass his N.E.W.T.'s. Snape rambled on, " Today I will assign your partners. Professor Dumbledore wants to eliminate house rivalry, so today you will be assigned gryffindor and slytherin together. The pairings will be-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was busy tuning out Snape. He was currently staring at the back of a certain someone's head. (A/N: Guess who the someone is and you get a cookie!)

Man, was that head gorgeous.

He was snapped back to attention by Snape's next words. "- And lastly there is and Mr. Potter." He smirked.

/Oh, No does he know?/ Draco thought to himself. He went over to Potter's table and sat down nervously.

"Well, we might as well get this potion done WITHOUT trying to kill each other." He drawled. Potter nodded.

They got out their books and began to work on the potion very carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having Draco as a partner was slightly amusing. He kept sending Harry small glances and "accidentally" would brush his arm or leg up against him.

Harry spent all of his time trying to focus on the potion. He did not want to get this one wrong. He was improving and did not want his marks to decrease.

After the potion was done Snape had each pair test the potion. Asking them small, innocent questions. Snape stopped at their table. "Which one of you will be testing the potion?" he asked. Draco volunteered.

Snape ladled some of their potion into a small glass. When Draco took a sip of it, Harry immediately knew something was wrong.

Draco, instead of getting a glazed-over look in his eyes, began to transform. On his head were two kitty ears! Snape yelped and jumped back in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't feel any different. He certainly didn't know why everyone was staring at him.

Snape looked at him worriedly. "Mr. Malfoy, have you by chance take a headache potion in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Yes", Draco answered warily. What could be wrong? They made the potion perfectly. And what was with the question Snape asked. He burrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Then, he felt it. Something on his head twitched. He immediately brought his hands up to his head. He felt two furry ears that would normally belong on a cat. He paled.

"Mr. Malfoy I take full responsibility for this inconvenience, I should have asked if anyone had taken any potions beforehand. It seems that the ingredients in the headache potion reacted with the ingredients in the Veritiserum. I'll have to do some further research to see how you will react to the potions mixing. Right now, will Mr. Potter escort you to the infirmary?" It wasn't a question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was pretty adorable with those ears and the long tail that had sprung up on their way to the infirmary. Draco was currently pouting. Which made him even cuter.

After defeating Voldemort, Draco and Harry had become friends. After the beginning of their "seventh" year, Harry had begun to notice the finer points of the blonde boy. He had a small, feminine form and face. His hair was always long and perfect and he smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

Harry had a mad crush on the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco left the classroom with Harry he was sort of a mix of upset, amused, amazed, and nervous.

He was afraid of what would happen to him because of the reaction, but actually liked his new tail and ears. He always felt like a little kitty on the inside. He was nervous about what his father would say and amazed by the fact that he was now alone with his crush.

Still, he was afraid of what his parents would say.

After the war, the world gave the Malfoy's another chance, and Lucius now liked to keep the family in as perfect a reputation as possible. Anything out of the ordinary would set Lucius off. And a mad Lucius is not something you want to cross.

Thinking of his father made him sink down to the floor and begin to cry uncontrollably. Harry immediately dropped down with him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Why are you crying Draco?" he asked.

Draco explained his worries, pitifully sniffling between sentences. This only made Harry hug him even more.

"Its okay Draco I'll protect you, no matter what happens."

Draco looked upon and gave him a watery little smile.

That potion way have had some great benefits after all.

_A/N: I was going to keep it going, but I want to get started on another story too. So let your minds wander. I might go further with this one, but maybe not. I think there may be a chance of a sequel IF I get reviews. I'm going to get cracking on Fangs and Tears and another angsty fic. And I'll miss you Michael Jackson. And I cant help, but love a kitty!Draco. _


	3. Sorry

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
